The Lion King 3: The Return of Kopa
by GoldenNightWolf
Summary: Kopa returns but is it all a misunderstanding? Is Kopa mistaken for killing the new king of the pride? Does Vitani turn against him? Zira returns?
1. Simba's Hiding

The sun rose on the pridelands, Zazu came in to see Simba talking to Mufasa's spirit about Kiara and Kovu. Simba didn't want them to have cubs but Kiara and Kovu did. Mufasa was angry with Simba because of how rude he had been to Kovu and how he didn't trust him.

"Dad, I don't trust him, he's a part of Scar!" Simba growled.

"Simba, you have to accept that Kiara and Kovu love each other and you should let them do what they think is best for them." said Mufasa as he went back with the Great Kings of the Past.

"Dad wait!" Simba shouted but he was already gone.

Simba went over to see what Kovu was doing and saw him talking to Kiara. He listened carefully as they were talking at the waterhole. He crouched down into an army crawl and got closer to see what the deal was.

"Dad wouldn't let us." Kiara said sadly.

"But it's now or never, your father is just being a butt." Kovu joked.

"But he wouldn't, I want a cub as bad as you do but I don't think he would let us. He'd rather kill you than let you do that." she whispered.

When Kiara was about to talk Kovu shushed her.

"I hear something...I need to go see." he said.


	2. Kovu and Kiara's Disobeying

**I DO NOT OWN ANY LION KING CONTENT but I do own Silva**

As Kovu walked over to see what the noise was he saw it was Simba.

"Were you watching us?" Kovu screamed.

"Yes I was and you will not have a cub until further notice!" Simba yelled.

"But Daddy, Kovu and I want a cub and we should be able to do whatever we want!" Kiara yelled in anger.

"You can't do anything you want until you are Queen Kiara and that should be awhile from now. I just don't want any cubs to get harmed right now." Simba said calmly.

"Okay Daddy." Kiara slummped away.

Later that night Kovu and Kiara were talking about where to go to have the cub. They thought eveybody had left to hunt except for Silva and a few other lionesses.

"Hey Kiara!" Silva said. "What are y'all talking about?"

"Oh nothing really." Kovu answered.

"Oh, well they should be back soon with the food." she told them.

"Okay." Kiara said as Silva walked away.

Silva was an old outlander that got accepted by Simba. Simba had not left to go for the hunt on purpose. He went to listen to Kovu and Kiara.

"So where do you want to go and when?" Kovu asked.

"We can go to the waterfalls and probably in a few days." she said happily.

"I'm so happy we are going to have a cub." Kovu excited. She licked him and Simba was very angry with what he heard.

"Kovu and Kiara, come here this moment!" he yelled.

"Coming Daddy." said Kiara.

"I told you no cubs and you decide to talk about it behind my back! Kiara I want you to go inside your cave and stay in there until further notice. And you!" Simba growled. "I'm giving you one more chance!"

"Yes Simba!" Kovu said scardly. Kovu walked into the cave with Kiara.


	3. Kopa and Kovu's Plan

**I DO NOT OWN THE LION KING!**

That night Kovu and Kiara were talking.

"That was a close one!" Kovu gasped.

"Yeah, anyways we can try to go very early in the morning before the pride is awake. But we need to go somewhere else since my dad know my first suggestion. I think we should go to explore other parts of Africa." said Kiara.

"In the morning is good" Kovu said.

In the morning Simba heard them talking about it again and how there were about to leave and where to go. Simba was ver angry now!

"Kovu Kiara come here now!" he screamed. "You!" Simba yelled to Kovu.

"What?" Kovu screamed.

"I told y'all already no cubs and you try to disobey me!" Simba growled. "This was your third chance and you blew it!" Simba screamed. "**EXILE!**"Simba roared.

"NO!" Kiara roared.

Kovu ran away once again while the animals sang.

"This time it's forever." he sighed. "I pushed Kiara into this and it seperated us." he cried.

Just then a lion his age but a little older saw him. He walked up to Kovu and suddenly knew who it was.

"Kovu?" said the lion. He looked up.

"Who are you?" Kovu asked.

"You don't remember me?" the lion asked.

"Er, no." Kovu said questioning.

"It's me, Kopa." Kopa said.

"Kopa? I thought you were dead. Zira killed you for heaven sake!" he yelled.

"No, Zira did not kill me, she wounded me. I found a pride later but I got tired of them. Anyways, what's going on? Where's Zira?" he questioned.

"Well I just got exiled from the pridelands by Simba. Kiara and I-" but just before he got to finish, Kopa said,

"Kiara? You and Kiara? How?" he asked.

"It's a very long story, but he exiled me because we wanted to sneak out and have a cub. But Zira is dead. She died from falling in the river and hitting her head." Kovu said.

"Oh, we have to go back to pride rock." Kopa said.

"No, do you know the penalty for returning to the Pridelands? I'll be killed." Kovu screamed.

"Well, we'll take the chance. I'll demand him to let you back in. You hide while I go see dad, mom, Kiara, and the rest of the pride." Kopa suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Kovu said. "It's good."

"Alright, lets go!" Kopa roared.


	4. Simba's bad attitude

**I DO NOT OWN THE LION KING! But I do own Silva, Mi, and Lyrin.**

Kopa and Kovu were going to Pride Rock and Kovu hid. As Kopa walked up the rocks Kiara came out to see who it was.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Kiara roared.

"Sis, it's me, Kopa." said Kopa.

"Kopa is dead!" she roared.

"No, Kiara it really is me!" he yelled.

Simba came running out to see the problem.

"Kiara, what's wrong?" Simba asked.

"This lion is saying he's Kopa." she scoffed.

"Kopa? Kopa is dead. Go away, NOW!" Simba roared.

"Dad, it really is me. Zira didn't kill me, she only wounded me and I found a pride but grew very tired of them." Kopa told them.

Mi, Lyrin, Silva, Nala, and Vitani came out to see the problem. Kopa saw his mom. He ran up to her and hugged her so Simba attacked him.

"You leave now!" Simba roared. Kopa got up and saw Vitani.

"Vitani?" he asked.

"And who are you?" Vitani asked.

"It's me, Kopa." she said shyly.

"Kopa? Is that really you?" she said excitedly.

"Yes, I-" but before he could finish Simba said,

"You imposter! You are not my son!" Simba yelled.

Kovu jumpped out.

"Simba. it's really Kopa."

"You're exiled and you know the penalty for returning!" Simba charged at him.

"Daddy, leave him alone!" Kiara roared in sadness.

Kopa ran over to Vitani and licked her cheek and she licked him back. As Simba was about to slap Kovu in the head with his paw Kiara jumpped up to defend him. Simba blew her in the head before he could stop and she fell down unmoving.

"Kiara!" Kopa, Kovu, Nala, and Vitani yelled.

Simba picked up his daughter and put her in the cave.

"I'm not finished with you Kovu!" Simba roared.

Just as he was about to attack Kovu Mufasa came in his head and told him to stop but he refused. Kiara saw what was happening but just watched. Kovu was taking all of the blows so he wouldn't hurt Simba. Then a horrible storm came in with lightning and very heavy rain. The lightning started to cause fires that the rain wouldn't put out. Simba figured out why this was happening and stopped attacking Kovu. The lightning stopped but it was still raining. Simba told his pride to come into the rock. Everyone eccept Kovu and Kopa. Kovu was lying on the ground losing a lot of blood. Kopa remembered Rafiki and got him. Rafiki helped Kovu's wounds.

"Thanks." Kopa told Rafiki.

"Hey, Kopa, you've grown very big and handsom." said Rafiki.

"Thanks." Kopa smiled.

"There's somebody who wants to talk to you." Rafiki told Kopa and walked away.

Kopa placed Kovu inside of pride rock with Kiara and walked over to Vitani to see her and explained what has happened.


	5. Kopa and Vitani

**I DO NOT OWN THE LION KING! But I own Mava, Barden. Linki, and Giok. **

Kopa went inside Pride Rock to see Vitani. He looked around to make sure Simba wasn't looking.

"Hey." Kopa shyly said.

"Kopa, is it really you?" she asked.

"Yes, it's me. I know it's been a long time since we've seen each other." He said.

"It has, but you haven't changed a bit." Vitani smiled.

Kopa laughed. "Yes I have."

"Yeah sure, anyways where have you been? She asked worriedly

"I've been with my own pride. After Zira wounded me I climbed onto a rock and days later I went into the shade. 4 lions named Mava, Linki, Giok, and Barden cam and rescued me from dying. But I got in a fight with Mava and injured him badly so I ran away ashamed." Said Kopa ashamed.

"Oh, that's crazy." Vitani said.

Just then Simba came into Vitani's part of the cave and saw Kovu lying there bandaged up and Kopa talking to Vitani. He heard what they were talking about and realized it was his son.

"Kopa, come here." Simba told Kopa. "I just was listening to you and Vitani and realized you are my son. I'm so sorry I was such a jerk to you. I was you to tell me what happened and forgive me.

"I forgive you." Kopa said as he told Simba about what happened.

Later that night Kovu got up with out any stings from his body and went to Kiara.

"You awake?" Kovu asked her.

"Kovu? How are you in here?" she asked happily.

"Kopa put me in the cave. But anyways do you want to go now? To have the cub so we don't get caught now?" he asked.

"That's a good plan. I guess we could go to the waterfalls." She smiled.

"Alright, we should go now then so we don't get caught." He told her again.

"Okay." She yawned.

They sneaked out and tiptoed through the grass until they go to the waterhole and ran really fast and reached their destination in an hour. Meanwhile Simba had just gotten p and saw Kiara and Kovu were both gone.

"No! They went to have a cub! Why was I so blind?" he thought to himself.

Just then Mufasa came to change Simba's mind.

"Simba, let them go!" Mufasa roared.

"Never! You will never make me leave them alone! I have a right to search for them. I'm king! Simba roared.

Mufasa forced Simba unconscious so he was down.


	6. Vitani's Troubles

I DO NOT OWN THE LION KING!

Kiara and Kovu were running very fast to get to the top of the rocky mountains.

"We made it!" Kovu roared

"Yep! And I'm glad we made it without daddy catching you." She smiled

"When should we start?" Kovu asked

"Later, I want to soak in some sun rays." She said

"Okay." He said

Later that day Simba got up to see everybody gone but Silva and Mi.

"Where is everybody?" Simba screamed

"Calm down Simba! They went out to hunt and we stayed with you to keep an eye out.

"Oh, Silva, can I ask you something?" he asked

"Sure, what?" said Silva

"Well, Kiara and Kovu are going to be mates now but I really wanted Kopa to be king. I really don't know what to do." Simba paced

"Well, you should do what's best and what's best is to let Kiara and Kovu be king and queen." She told him

"Okay, I guess." Simba sighed

An hour later or so Kiara was pregnant. Kovu pulled up a rabbit.

"Thanks." Kiara smiled

"Anytime, my love." Kovu smiled back

That night Kopa was thinking.

"Vitani?" he asked

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Do you think that dad may pick me as king?" he asked shyly

"Uh, well, Kopa, Kovu and Kiara are going to be having cubs already so it wouldn't matter." She told him

"So? That doesn't mean he wouldn't change his mind." Kopa roared

"Calm down Kopa! Who would be your mate anyways?" she screamed

"You!" Kopa roared and ran away

Vitani was mouth a gape.

Kovu and Kiara were having fun but decided it was time to go. When they made it to pride rock everybody was out hunting except Vitani who was crying.

"Good, we don't have to put up with your father." Kovu chuckled

"Yeah, but let's go see what's wrong with your sister." Kiara said

They went over to Vitani.

"What's wrong Vitani?" Kiara asked

"Kopa ran away!" she cried

"Ran away? Why?" Kiara exclaimed. "Uh, Kovu, can you leave?"

"Sure." Kovu said

"Why did he run away?" Kiara panicked

"He was wondering if Simba would change his mind and pick him instead of you. Well I told him that you and Kovu were having cubs and he through a fit. I asked him who would be his mate anyways and he screamed "You!" and ran away." She broke into tears

"Wow, I didn't think Kopa would do something like that. We have to find him." Kiara exclaimed

"No! The only person who will go searching for him is me!" Vitani roared

"Okay, that's fine. When will you go?" Kiara asked

"In a minute." Vitani said

"Oh, but remember, if she yells at you don't take it the right way." Kiara smiled

"Thanks Kiara, you're a good sister." Vitani said running away.

"Wow, she called me her sister." Kiara said to herself.

Vitani went to search for food, then sleep, than find Kopa to apologize and ask him to come back.


	7. Kopa and Zira

I DO NOT OWN LION KING

The next day Vitani set out to find Kopa. She looked and looked and couldn't find him. Meanwhile Kopa was walking around to find something to eat and then sleep. He sat on a tall rock for a while.

"Where do I belong?" he sighed

"Kopa….." a voice came from nowhere.

"Uh, who's there?" Fear was in his eyes.

"I thought I killed you." A voice chuckled.

"Zira?" He looked around.

"Yes, Kopa, it's me Zira and I've come back to kill you." Zira chuckled

"Leave me alone!" Kopa shouted

"Hahaha." Zira jumped at him.

"You didn't kill me then and you won't kill me now!" Kopa roared

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be?" She snickered

While Kopa was off guard Zira slammed her paw into his face.

"Bye Kopa" She laughed with glory.

"Mother!" A voice roared

"Vitani, you've come to play have you?" Zira chuckled

Vitani jumped at her but Zira dodged.

"You're weak!" Zira shouted

Vitani then slammed her paw in her face and knocked her out.

"Weak? I think not." Vitani laughed

She then saw Kopa, lying on the ground unmoving.

"Kopa?" She asked, "Kopa get up."

He still didn't move. She then laid on him.

"Kovu!" Simba shouted

"Simba?" Kovu asked

"I told you you could not have cubs with Kiara and you disobeyed me! I gave you one more chance and you blew it once again!" Simba growled

"Daddy! Leave him alone." Kiara growled

"You, go to your cave now." Simba roared

"I will not!" Kiara argued

"Kopa!" Simba asked

"Kopa is not here." Kiara said

"Where is he?" He asked

"He ran away." She said

"Ran away? That's preposterous! Why?" He asked

Kiara told him what happened.

"Ah? So Vitani is gone as well?" He asked

"Yes, she is gone too." She said

"Well, anyways go to your cave!" Simba growled

Kiara did as she was told and Kovu followed her.

"It's been awhile, should we go look for Vitani tomorrow?" Kovu asked

"Good idea. " Kiara agreed

The next day Kopa woke up to see Vitani laying by him. He got up and shook his mane.

"Vitani?" He asked

"Huh?" She asked

"What are you doing here?" He asked

"I was looking for you because you ran away." She scoffed

"Well, why?" He asked shyly

"Be-because I love you." She admitted

Kopa blushed

"Really?" He asked

"Well, after what you said to me, yes." She said

"Oh." He sighed

"Why the long face?" She asked

"No reason." He said

"Are you going back to pride rock?" Vitani asked

"I guess, after I get so food in my stomach." Said Kopa

"Me too." She said.

So they went on hunting and found some antelope and feasted. After they ate they set on their trip back to Pride Rock.

"Have you thought of any names for our cub?" Kovu asked

"Yeah, if it's a female it will be Kefira and if it's a male it will be Alakay." Kiara smiled

"Good names!" Kovu agreed.


	8. Kiara's Giving of Birth

I DO NOT LIKE THE LION KING!

Kopa and Vitani made it home and everybody greeted them. Simba wanted to talk to Kopa.

"Kopa?" Simba asked

"Yes father?" He asked back

"I'm having trouble deciding but between you and me, I don't like Kovu. So, I'm going to pick you to be king." Simba smiled

"Really?" Kopa yelled which stirred up the whole pride

"Yes, I'll make the announcement in a few minutes and get Rafiki to come over." He smiled

"Thank you so much dad!" Kopa hugged his father which made him cough.

"Alright, now run along. You'll need to figure out who will be your mate. Please no outsiders!" Simba roared

"Uh, okay." Kopa sighed

Kopa only wanted Vitani and Vitani was an old outsider.

"Why would Simba pick me if I pick Vitani if Kiara picks Kovu, Gah! Vitani is Kovu's sister for crying out loud! It wouldn't make a difference." Kopa sighed

"Everybody!" Simba called out to the pride. "I have an announcement to make. I am changing plans! Kiara will not be Queen! Kopa will rule as King." Simba announced

Kiara started crying and ran away.

"Kiara!" Kopa and Kovu roared

She ran really fast and soon figured out she was in the Outlands.

"Well well well, if it isn't the little princess of Pride Rock." Laughed a voice

"Go away Zira! I'm not in the mood!" Kiara roared

"Calm down, what may be troubling you. Remember I'm not an enemy." Zira chuckled

"Yes you are!" Kiara argued back

"What is the matter princess?" Zira snickered

"I'm not a princess!" Kiara roared

"Why yes you are." Zira said

"No, Kopa is going to be king. Simba just announced it and I'm already carrying the next king or queen." Kiara cried

"Cubs? From whom?" Zira gasped

"Why Kovu of course!" Kiara yelled

"Kovu? Hmm, are you going back?" Zira asked

"No, never!" Kiara screamed

"Why don't you come stay with me?" Zira asked

"I can't trust you. After all you did try to kill my father and me!" Kiara roared

"Kiara, I believe I've changed. Trust me." Zira begged, "After all I am your mates mother."

"Yeah, I guess." Kiara said following Zira

"I've got a antelope in the den un touched." Zira offered

"Really? Thanks, Zira, you really have changed." Kiara smiled

"After all I can't argue with that. You did try to save my life." Zira smiled back

They started feasting.

Later on when Kopa and Kovu returned from searching for Kiara, Simba was disappointed.

"Sorry Simba, we couldn't find her." Kovu sighed

"It's almost time for Kiara to give birth!" Rafiki came in saying

"No!" Simba shouted, "We have to go find her!"

Meanwhile while they were searching Kiara could feel the cub ready to come.

"Zira! I'm about to give birth!" Kiara screamed

"I'll help you." Zira said trying to calm Kiara down

Kovu found her tracks in the mud and told everyone.

"Come on! I found Kiara's tracks!" Kovu roared

They made it to where she was and they saw Zira and were ready to attack.

"No, leave her alone!" Kiara yelled, "She's helping me."

Everyone was puzzled but went on with it. Nala was by Kiara's side helping her along with Sarafina (Nala's mother) and Sarabi (Simba's mother) and the guys were outside of the den. Kovu was panicking.

"Calm down Kovu, quit panicking." Simba tried to calm him down.

"Sorry Simba." He said back

"Alright she's done!" Nala called out

There in Kiara's arms were 3 cubs. Two males and one female. Kovu stared at them in awe.

"The female is Kefira and the males are Alakay and Koda." Kiara announced.

"Just perfect." Kovu nuzzled her.

Kefira was a sandy color with a white underbelly, like her mother. Alakay looked like his father exactly and Koda was a sandy color with a black underbelly.


	9. Simba's Death

5 minutes of silence filled the air.

"Daddy?" Kiara asked

"Yes?" Simba asked back

"Well, is Kopa still going to be king?" She asked shyly right in front of him

"Well, I'll decide." Simba smiled

"What about Zira? She's changed a lot." Kiara asked

"It's true Simba. I don't really have anything to do with Scar anymore." Zira explained

"RAWR! Never! Not after your plot to kill us all." Simba roared

"Actually, that wasn't me alone. It was all of the Outsiders." Zira chuckled

Simba looked around.

"Very well, then I will banish them too!" Simba yelled, "And that includes Kovu and Vitani."

"No daddy! Remember? We are one." Kiara pleaded

"I don't care about that anymore!" Simba roared

"Uh actually Simba, my father was an Outsider." Nala explained, "And you can't banish your own mate."

Simba was surprised.

"I never knew this!" Simba was angered, "I need to talk with you, now!"

"Also our cubs are part of the outsiders." Kiara said

"They will be banished too!" Simba roared

"And if mom is part of an outsider, doesn't that make me one too? I'm not leaving my cubs and Kovu just to be a stupid ruler." Kiara angered

"No! You are staying with me!" Simba roared

"She's staying with us!" The Outsiders roared

"No! Not with you filthy Outsiders! My daughter is too gentle and clean to be with y'all!" Simba yelled

That made Kovu attack Simba so all of the Outsiders went to attack him. Soon he was near a cliff, the same cliff him father was pushed off of. He was pushed off but grabbed the edge.

"Please Kovu! Help me!" Simba roared in pain

Nala was right beside Kovu and she was crying.

"I love you Simba but you have to be stopped. You are going out of control and rage is filling your heart. We just can't hold onto you anymore. You're going to cause another fight between the Outlands and Pridelands and somebody is going to get hurt or killed. We can't live like that. Bye…." Nala cried

"No! Kovu! AHHHHH! I TAKE IT BACK!" Simba cried

He was gone. Nala and Kiara were crying. Kiara went down to see if he was alive and she saw a big carcass beside him. It was Mufasa's.

"Da-daddy?" Kiara was shaking

"Kiara…." Simba stuttered, "I pick you….. as Queen….. tell Kovu… and the… Outlanders….I'm sorry…."

"Daddy, don't go!"

"My time….is up….Kiara. Go! Start….your…pride….." Simba said as he died

"Daddy! Daddy! Get up!" Kiara yelled but still no answer.

They gave him the proper burial and took the rest of Mufasa and did the same. Sarabi was pouring down tears seeing Simba dead and Mufasa's remains.

After Kovu found out what Simba said before he died, he felt guilty.

"I can't believe I killed your father." Kovu sighed

"Well we need to go tell Kopa that he is no longer king." Kiara suggested

After they told Kopa he was sad.

"Okay, but Kiara, can I talk to you privately?" Kopa asked

"Sure." She said

"Well, I really love Vitani but I don't know if she feels the same way about me." He admitted shyly

"Well, ask Rafiki about Upindi haha that should help." Kiara laughed


	10. The Cubs

**The cubs are young so they have talking problems.**

2 months had past and the cubs were having fun.

"Tawg youw it!" Kefira shouted

"No, I tawged youw back!" Alakay shouted back

They were running around having fun and Zira walked onto the edge of the rock.

"How are y'all doing today?" Zira asked

"Hi, gwandmaw Ziwa!" They all shouted

"Are y'all hungry?" She asked

"Yews!" They all shouted

"Alright, go see your mom." She laughed

They all started running and a rock got kicked at Koda and he was falling off of the edge. Zira went and rescued him and had him in her mouth.

"What are you doing, Zira?" Kiara roared

"Koda was falling off of the edge." Zira shouted innocently

"Oh, I thought you were eating him!" Kiara laughed

Koda was the runt in the litter or cubs.

"Yay! Gwandmaw Ziwa swaved me!" Koda shouted as he ran into the den for food.

5 months had past and Kovu and Kiara were trying to decide who was going to be the next ruler. Meanwhile the cubs were playing on the ground and Nala came out.

"Be careful kids, danger could be lurking behind every rock." Nala said

"Danger? I laugh in the face of danger, Muhahaha!" Alakay shouted

"Very funny Simba junior." Said Nala as she walked away with tears in her eyes

"Let's play hide and seek!" Kefira suggested

"Yeah! Koda is it!" Alakay shouted

"Hey, no fair!" Koda growled

"Oh well!" Alakay said

When Kefira was walking she bumped into a cub.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" The cub shouted

"Sorry, I'm playing hide and seek with my brothers."

"Well, next time watch where you're going." He growled

"I said sorry!" Kefira shouted

"Found ya!" Koda shouted

"No fair! This cub made me yell!" Kefira screamed

Alakay came out. "What's the problem?" He asked

"This cub is in Pride Rock's territory!" Koda yelled

"I wasn't asking you!" Alakay yelled at Koda

Suddenly, Kovu came walking to the cubs to see what the problem was.

"What's the problem guys?" Kovu asked

"This cub was over here!" Alakay shouted

"Hmm" But before Kovu could finish he heard a sudden yell.

"Kiburi, come on!" Yelled a voice

"Uh, I have to go!" Yelled the cub whose name was obviously Kiburi.

"Hmm, let's go home." Kovu told them

4 hours had past and Kiara was chomping at the bit to find out where Kopa and Vitani were.

"Where are they? They missed the presentation of the cubs." Kiara was frustrated

"Well….Never mind." Kovu said

"What?" She asked

"Nothing, anyways, have we decided who will be the next king or queen?" Kovu asked

"I think Koda, he's very fair, caring, and loveable." Kiara said

"Eh, he's a runt." Kovu said

"What? You don't call him a runt! He will be king and that's final!" Kiara roared, "I'll go make the announcement."

Kovu sighed

Kiara went to the cubs.

"Guys, we've decided who will be the king or queen." Kiara smiled, "Tell them Kovu."

"Sigh, Koda." Kovu sighed

Koda jumped up excitedly.

"Koda? Why Koda?" Alakay asked sternly

"Is that any of your business?" Kiara asked

"No." Alakay sighed and walked away


	11. Kopa and Vitani Return

1 month had pat since Koda was picked to be king. Alakay was very jealous of him and was always mean.

"So your majesty, what's up?" Alakay asked

"Quit teasing me!" Koda shouted

"You need to leave Koda alone!" Kefira shouted, "How would you like if he teased you if you were picked to be king?"

"I wouldn't." Alakay shouted

"Just what I thought. Come on Koda." Kefira said

Later on in the day Kiara saw two lions in the distance walking towards Pride Rock. She got Kovu to come.

"It looks like Kopa and Vitani!" Kiara shouted with excitement

"It is." Kovu said

They waited for them to get onto the rock.

"Where have you all been?" Kiara asked

"Just away, sis." Kopa said

"We were beginning to worry because y'all haven't returned. We thought something bad had happened." Kiara told them

"Nothing bad happened, we just wanted to be away from all of the commotion." Vitani said

"Commotion? What do you mean commotion?" Kiara growled

"She means all of the things going on. Dad dying, the cubs being born, you two stepping up to be king and queen." Kopa said

"What are you mad?" Kiara asked

"Why would I be mad?" He asked

"Well, since dad had picked you then repacked me, I thought maybe you were mad." She said

"No, I'm not mad, I'm happy for you two." Kopa smiled nervously

"Oh, okay. Well, Koda will be the next king." She told them

"Oh, really? That's great." Kopa said shyly

"What's wrong, Kopa?" Kiara asked

"Nothing, I'm fine." He said

"Oh, you looked a bit, blue." She said

"I'd say brownish gold." Vitani said

Kiara gave her the look. (-_-)

"Oh." Vitani laughed

"Well, anyways, let's go inside and eat the antelope Kovu got." Kiara suggested

"Okay." They all said

Later that day, Vitani wasn't feeling good.

"Kopa?" Vitani asked

"Yeah?"

"I'm not feeling too good." She said

"Like what?"

"I feel like my belly is swelling." She said

"Uh, well, I don't know." Kopa said nervously

Vitani went and got Kiara.

"What's wrong Vitani?" Kiara asked

"I think I might be pregnant." Vitani said nervously

"That's crazy. Why do you think that?" She asked

"Well, my belly is swelling." She said

"You were probably just stung by a bee." Kiara said

"Maybe." Vitani said shyly

Later that day the cubs were playing.

"Hmm, what should we play?" Kefira asked

"Hide and seek!" Koda shouted

"1-2-3, NOT IT!" Koda and Kefira shouted

"Hey! No fair!" Alakay yelled

"You did the same thing to me." Koda smirked

"Sigh, whatever. 1-2-3-4-" Alakay said

While they were trying to find a place to hide, Koda heard wrestling in the grass. He went up to it and saw a cub fighting a antelope. He brought it down.

"Yes!" The cub shouted

"Get out of here!" Koda shouted

"And who are you to tell me so?" He asked

"The future king!" Koda yelled

"Wow, so scary. A puny little runt who's going to be future king." He laughed

"Leave my brother alone!" Kefira shouted

"Haven't we met before?" He asked

"Yes." Kefira said

"Allow me to introduce myself properly. I'm Kiburi." He said

"What does that mean?" Kefira asked

"It means pride." Kiburi said

"Oh, cool. But still, don't say mean things to my brother like that. That was very rude of you." Kefira told him

"Oh, sorry." He said

"Where is your mom?" She asked

He didn't say anything

"I said-"

"I know what you said! Wild dogs came to eat me and she tried to protect me and go killed!" He yelled

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said

"Yeah, whatever." He pouted

**Yep, so Vitani thinks she is pregnant. Who knows? Is she? Find out in the next chapter.**

**~Anabelle101**


	12. Vitani's Discovery

Later that day after the cubs finished playing, Kefira wanted to ask Kovu if Kiburi could stay with them for a while.

"Dad?" She asked

"Yes?" Kovu asked back

"Can Kiburi stay here?" She asked

"Who is Kiburi?" He asked

"My friend, his mom died and he has nowhere to stay." She told him

"I'm sorry, but we have too many lion in the pride." Kovu said

"Dad! I thought you said that as many lions could join as possible." She yelled

"It's not that easy. You'll learn someday." He said

Kefira sighed and walked outside to Kiburi.

"I'm sorry, my dad won't let you." She said

"Oh…" He sighed

"I know, it's not fair, huh?" She asked

"Yeah, I have nowhere to stay." He said

"Maybe tonight I can sneak you into my part of the den. I can slide the rock across the entrance so my dad won't see us." She smiled

"Good idea. Will it work?" He asked

"Sure!" She said

"Kefira!" A voice yelled, "Time to eat!"

"Okay! She yelled to Kovu, "Maybe I can sneak you some food."

"Okay." Kiburi said

After she was done eating, Kefira brought Kiburi a leg quarter from the antelope.

"Thanks." He smiled

"You're welcome." She smiled back

Later that night, while everybody was asleep, Kefira went to get Kiburi.

"Come on! We can go!" She shouted whispering

"Okay!" He whispered back

They tiptoed into Pride Rock and got into her part of the cave. She pushed the rock into the enterance.

"It's completely sound proof." She laughed

"Oh!" He laughed

"I think you should hide under the antelope skin on the floor to sleep. My dad normally doesn't come in here but you never know." She alerted

"Oh, good idea." He said

They went to sleep and continued doing this for the next month.

Later in the month Vitani was hurting.

"Kiara!" She yelled, "I'm hurting really bad!"

"Like what?" She asked

"My stomach!" She yelled

Kiara touched her stomach to see if it was swelling and it was.

"Vitani, I think you're pregnant." She said

"No! I can't be!" She hollered

"From whom?" Kiara asked

"I'm going to kill Kopa!" Vitani roared

"Calm down!" Kiara shouted

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. Cubs are really neat." Kiara laughed

"That's easy for you to say." Vitani growled

"I'm just trying to make you feel better. I'll get Rafiki just to make sure." Kiara suggested

Kiara got Rafiki to come examine Vitani.

"Ah, yes, Vitani is carrying 2 cubs." Rafiki smiled

"Thanks for helping." Vitani said

"Anytime." He smiled

Rafiki left and Kiara went to get Kopa to come to Vitani.

"Kopa?" Kiara said

"Yeah?" He asked

"Come to Tani." She said

"Okay." He said

"What's up?" He asked

Kiara walked away.

"Kopa, I'm carrying 2 cubs." She sighed

"What?" He shouted, "How?"

"You tell me!" She roared

A big argument was going on.


	13. Someone Pays a Visit

When the argument was going on, Kopa got furious and hit Vitani is the stomach. When she screamed from the pain and started crying, he ran away. Kiara came as soon as she heard Vitani scream.

"Vitani? What's wrong?" Kiara yelled

She was in too much pain the answer. Kiara saw a big claw mark on Vitani's stomach.

"Did Kopa do this?" Kiara asked

Vitani nodded yes.

"Are you in pain?"

"YES!" Vitani roared

Kiara ran and got Zira and Nala to come see Vitani.

"What happened to her?" Zira roared

"Kopa hit her." Kiara said

"Kopa? I'm going to kill him!" Zira screamed

"Nobody is killing anybody. We need to pay attention to Vitani right now! Mom. Go get Rafiki!" Kiara yelled

She did as she was told. Then Kovu came in wondering what had happened.

"What happened?" Kovu asked

"Kopa hit your sister!" Zira roared

"He could've killed the cubs!" Vitani roared

"Yes, he could have." Kovu said

While Nala was going to get Rafiki, something lurked in the grass.

"Pridelander!" Yelled the voice

Nala looked around suspiciously.

"Hahaha." Yelled the voice as the lion jumped out of the grass and hit Nala in the face

The lion then went for the neck but then a voice shouted,

"Get away from her Barden!"

"Kopa? Haha, weak fool! You should've never been king of our pride! Not after what you did to Mava! You killed him!" Barden yelled

"I didn't kill him!" Kopa yelled

"Yes you did! Murderer!" Barden yelled

Just then Nala woke up to see them arguing.

"No, it was an accident!" Kopa yelled

"Do you deny it?" Barden asked

"No." Kopa said

"Then you're guilty!" Barden yelled

"No! I'm not a murderer!" Kopa yelled

"Oh, you're in trouble again now, and Mava is not here to save you this time. And everyone knows why!" Barden roared

Just then a bunch of lionesses came out to attack Kopa, but he smacked every one of them out of his way every time they came up.

Nala got up to help him but got knocked out. Kovu went to go see what was taking so long a Rafiki's and saw Kopa fighting a bunch of lionesses with Barden standing on a rock. He went to go help Kopa and they knocked every lioness out. But Barden was left.

"So, your little friend came to help?" He asked

Kopa looked around and saw Kovu.

"Get out of my kingdom!" Kovu roared

"Oh, I'm afraid of the king of the Pridelands." Barden smirked

"You've change a lot." Kopa said trying to catch his breath

"Indeed I have, to kill you!" Barden yelled as he jumped at Kopa

"Watch out Kopa!" Kovu yelled

Kopa dodged his attack.

"Little Kopa has gotten swifter eh?" Barden laughed

Kopa and Kovu started to attack him. Nala got up to see them fighting. She looked at Barden and saw a resemblance in him from another lion.

"Who's son could that be?" She said to herself

She looked at him again.

"Scar!" She clicked

Then the lionesses started waking up. When all of them awakened, Barden got them to go back to the Outermost, he ran with them.

"COWARD!" Kovu yelled

Kovu then went to look at Kopa but he was gone.

"Kopa ran back away." Nala cried

"Yes, I see." Kovu said

"He is Scar's son, Kovu." Nala said

"Kopa?" Kovu asked

"No! That lion, uh, Barden." She said

"Really? No wonder why." Kovu said

Just then Kopa was back. Kovu was about to speak to him.

"Forget it Kovu! What happened between Vitani and I is our business!" Kopa yelled

"She's my sister so it is my business! And if you're going to hurt her like you did you shall never see her again!" Kovu roared

Kopa ran away.

"Never come back!" Kovu roared

"You can't exile my son!" Nala roared

"Nala, it's complicated." Kovu sighed

They started walking back to Pride Rock now.


	14. So Much Happens

Vitani was feeling a lot better now.

"You okay Vitani?" Kiara asked

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered back, "Kiara, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, what?"

"What did you do you when you found out you were having a cub?" Vitani asked

"Well, I was very happy because you know I wanted a cub." Kiara answered

"Oh, I thought so. But, are other cubs allowed?" She asked

"Of course, Tani," Nala answered, "After all I was another cub from the Pride lands."

"Oh." Vitani said and walked away

Later on Kopa was lying in a cave away from the sun. He was feeling hungry and lonely.

"Well well well." Came a voice

Kopa got up to see who is was.

"Barden, go away!" Kopa roared

"You're not getting off the hook so easily for killing my brother!" Barden yelled and they started fighting.

But suddenly a lioness jumped in front of Kopa and started fighting Barden and beat him.

"Amira, this is no time for games!" Barden screamed

"Leave Kopa alone!" Amira yelled back

"Pft, lionesses." Barden whispered to himself and walked away

"Amira? What are you doing here?" Kopa asked

"I came because I heard fighting, and I found you." She rubbed under his neck.

Kopa smiled, "Amira, you know that…" He stopped

"What?" She asked

"We can't be one. I love you too, but I have a pride to attend to. A mate also." He stammered

"Wha-why didn't you tell me this!" She roared

"I'm sorry, but I have to go home." He tried to calm her down

"No! You won't go home! I love you and you can't leave!" She cried

"Amira, let me go!" Kopa roared

"No!" She continued crying

"My mate is pregnant and I need to go." He said calmly

"I can't believe you!" She cried and ran away

"Amira! Don't go to the Outlands!" Kopa yelled but he was too late

With a sigh and turned back to Pride Rock. Meanwhile, at Pride Rock the cubs were playing. Kefira then realized she was in love with Kiburi.

"Let's go to the Watering Hole." Koda suggested

"Yeah!" The others agreed

"Let's play pounce." Alakay said

"Good one." Kiburi suggested

Alakay went to pounce on Kefira, who was daydreaming and she fell into the Watering Hole. She couldn't keep her head above water and was struggling.

"Help!" She continued screaming

"She can't swim!" Alakay yelled, "Go get her king!"

"I can't swim either!" Koda yelled

"I'll save you, Kefira!" Kiburi yelled

"You can't swim either!" Alakay exclaimed

Meanwhile, Kiburi was trying to keep his head above water. He grabbed Kefira by the scruff and put her on the land where she coughed out water. He couldn't get back up and couldn't keep his head above water. He couldn't breathe anymore and ended up falling to the bottom where he lay, lifeless.

"Koda! Go get dad!" Alakay exclaimed, "I'll keep an eye on Kefira."

Koda did as he was told and went and got Kovu.

"Dad, it's an emergency!" Koda yelled

"What?" Kovu asked

"Just come here!" Koda screamed

Kovu and Koda ran to the Watering Hole where Kefira was laying, sleeping.

"Alakay, what happened?" Kovu asked

"Kefira fell in the water and Kiburi went to get her from the water and he drowned." He said all in one breath.

"Oh no!" Kovu yelled going underwater to get Kiburi

He returned above the surface with the cub in his mouth and put him on the ground. He knew what to do and Kiburi spit out the water and lay there.

"Kiburi, can you hear me?" Kovu panicked

"Yes." Kiburi said weakly

"We need to get you back to the den and get Rafiki." Kovu said calmly

Rafiki came to the den and checked on the two cubs.

"Kefira is fine but as for Kiburi, he's very weak and may not make it. Keep it easy on him and let him rest a lot. I'll come by and check on him tomorrow." Rafiki informed and left.


	15. Kopa's Exile

When Kiburi got up Kefira went over to him.

"Thanks for saving me today." She smiled

"You're welcome." He said trying to get up but fell

*CRASH*

"Ouch, don't move so much." Kefira informed

"You don't have to sit here and stay still. It's very boring." Kiburi angered

"I know, we were all very small before." She said

"Please, just get out." Kiburi pleaded

"Sorry, what did I do?" She asked

"EVERYTHING!" He roared

Tears started forming in her eyes and she ran to her mom and told her everything.

"Kefira, you need to leave Kiburi alone. He's bored and hurting." Kiara told her

"I was just trying to give him some company." Kefira was ashamed of herself

"Go play with your brothers." Kiara told her and she did as she was told.

Meanwhile, Kopa was walking back up Pride Rock.

"Kopa!" Kiara roared

"Hey, sis." He smiled

"Where have you been?" She asked and Kovu interrupted

"You are exiled." Kovu growled

"I came to see Vitani, and not take up anything with you." Kopa growled back

"I don't have any part with you anymore, Kopa." Vitani growled along, "Not after what you did to me."

"But that was the past, uh, Hakuna Matata. Just like dad said." Kopa said

"I don't care, Kopa, just leave!" Vitani cried

"Nobody makes my sister cry. Leave now! Or I'll force you." Kovu alerted

"This was my home long before it was yours, Kovu, and I will fight for it!" He yelled

Just then Kiara pounced on him.

"Leave." Kiara yelled

"And before it was yours." Kopa told her

Then Kovu jumped at him knocking him down and he ran away.

"That'll show him." Kovu smirked and they walked back into Pride Rock

Kopa was all alone in the cave he was in a while back, then he heard someone.

"Kopa?" Came a voice

"Amira, I'm sorry I yelled at you." Kopa admitted

She tackled him and licked him.

"I love you." She smiled

"I love you too." She smiled back

"Come on Amira, we can run away together! And start a pride all on our own." He yelled

"Great idea, but you forgot one part." She said

"What?" He asked

"Your mate." She said

"I'm through with her." Kopa's eyes saddened

"Oh, really? I'm sorry." She said, "But look at the bright side. You have me."

"Yeah. Let's go find a place suitable for a pride." He laughed

"You really want to do this?" She asked

"Yes, I need to get the past off of my mind." He said

"Yep, Hakuna Matata." She laughed

"How do you know that?" He asked surprisingly

"You taught me it when we were young." She said

"Oh, let's go." He said

They finally found a suitable place.

"Do you know what making a pride means?" She asked

"Yes I do, and I will be most honored to have you as my mate." He smiled

She smiled back and they started.

At Pride Rock Vitani was going into labor. She called Kiara and everyone helped her. One cub popped out, then another. One looked exactly like her and one looked exactly like Kopa.

"Beautiful." Vitani said

"Wait, one is not alive." Rafiki said

"Which one?" Vitani asked

"The female, the one that looks like you." Rafiki sighed

A tear formed in Vitani's eye.

"I bet Kopa killed her when he wacked my stomach." Vitani cried

"It's okay Tani, at least one made it." Kiara tried to make her stop crying.

At Kopa's "Pride" Amira was pregnant. She looked at him.

"Kopa, you're going to be a great father." Amira told him

"And you're going to be a great mother." Kopa blushed


	16. Kovu's Surprise

Later on a Pride Rock Kiara went to Vitani.

"What are you going to name him?" Kiara asked

"Hm, how about Aslan?" She suggested

"That's great." Kiara smiled nuzzling her niece

"What about Kopa?" Vitani hid her face

"Vitani, he's not coming back." Kiara's eyes formed tears

Vitani put her head between her paws.

"I wish I'd never told him off." She felt ashamed

"Go look for him! I'll help you." Kiara suggested

"No! I'd go look for him. It's my fault anyways." She said

"But who will take care of Aslan?" Kiara asked

"Isn't Lyra nursing her cub?" Tani asked

"Yes, I guess that could work." She said

"Okay, you tell Lyra and I'll go find Kopa." Tani said

"Be careful!" Kiara hollered out to her

Over at Amira and Kopa's place, they were both happy. They were thinking of names for their cub already. Vitani arrived to the cave and heard them talking.

"Wow, I found him already." Vitani whispered to herself

"Amira, we don't even know if you are carrying a cub." Kopa said

"Well, just in case we are, I'm trying to figure out names." She snapped back

"Cub? Kopa and whoever that is? I can't believe this!" She yelled in her head

"So, who are you?" Amira asked Vitani

"Where's Kopa?" Vitani growled

"Vitani? What are you doing here?" Kopa asked

"Coming to bring you home. I should've never snapped at you like that. I had the cub and you need to come home and be the father like you should be." Vitani told him

"It's too late, Tani. This is my own pride. It's your fault I left and am never coming back. I have a new mate and am king of my pride." Kopa admitted

Vitani's eyes widened and she started attacking Amira when her block was off.

"Help Kopa!" Amira shouted

Kopa went over there and slashed Vitani and she lay on the ground, unconscious.

"What did you do to my sister?" Kovu roared

"Teach your sister how to mind her place." Kopa growled

That made Kovu attack him. It was biting, kicking, throwing, scratching, and lots of other things. When Kovu was down Kopa went over to his and slapped him to make him unconscious.

"What happened!" Kopa yelled ashamed

Just then Kiara came up the hill.

"What's wrong with Kovu?" Kiara asked

It was dark outside and she couldn't see his blood.

"Uh, I don't know." Kopa said guiltily

Kiara walked over to him.

"Kovu it's time to go home." She noticed his blood, "KOVU! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY LOVE?" Kiara cried

"Kopa killed him." Vitani screamed

Kiara couldn't stop crying and went over to Vitani and she laid on Kiara.

"Let's bring him home." Vitani said in sorrow

"Yes. But you! You will NEVER come back to the Pride lands! NEVER! I will come back for you." Kiara roared

They dragged Kovu back to Pride Rock were everybody saw Kovu's head bloody.

"What happened to my son?" Zira shouted

"Kopa killed him, mom." Vitani cried

"This will not do! Kopa will not get away so easily for killed Kovu!" Zira roared, "Tomorrow we do what we must! We will KILL HIM!"

All the lions started roaring, even Kiara. Nala was still trying to make everybody stop. She didn't want her son killed too. But nobody listened to her. The cubs were still asleep. They got Rafiki to make sure he was dead and they buried him. The funeral was the next day. And the cubs found out what happened to their father and were crying.

"Oh Great Kings of the Past, watch over my dear Kovu." Zira cried

After everybody said something they planned the ambush. Nala decided to stay with the cubs because she didn't want to kill her son.

"It's time!" Zira shouted and Kiara leaded

They arrived.

"Kopa…" Zira said mysteriously, "I've come to kill you."

"Zira, get out of here. You may have hurt me when I was a cub but I can fight now!" Kopa growled and signaled Amira to run away

"It's not just me." She came out of the dark, "It's all of us!"

Kopa looked at his sister who was ready to fight. He was shocked that she'd kill her own brother.

Zira jumped and so did the rest of the pride. Kopa dodged them all.

"Go Kiara!" Zira signaled

Kiara did as she was told and went to the front.

"This is between you and me now." Kiara growled

"You're crazy. I could kill you in a heartbeat." He laughed

"Is that so? Well let's see about that!" Kiara jumped

Kopa dodged and knocked her out. He ended up escaping from everybody.


	17. Two Tragedies

3 months had passed since all of that happened. The cubs were grown up. Kiara was still depressed about losing her love.

"Mom?" Kefira asked

"What?" Kiara asked

"I love Kiburi." She admitted

"Well, why don't you go tell him that? I'm sure he'd love to know." Kiara smiled

"I don't know if I can, what if he doesn't love me back?" She asked

"Well, that's something you have to face." She said

"Okay…" Kefira slumped off

Meanwhile, Amira was going into labor.

"Kopa! I need help!" She roared in pain

"There's nothing I can do!" Kopa roared

Just then 6 cubs came, one after another.

"Wow, so many!" Kopa yelled

"Kopa, that's not normal." She said

"Well, I don't know what to say." He told her

"Four of them are dead." She said

"Well, that's better than all, right?" Kopa asked

"Yeah, sure, whatever." She said

Kefira was going over to Kiburi to tell him.

"Kiburi, I need to talk to you." She said

"Yeah sure, what is it?" He asked

"Um, never mind." She said

"Um, okay?" He said and walked away

Alakay went over to Koda and asked him if he wanted to play pounce, he said yes.

"I'll pounce at you first." Said Alakay

"Okay, give it your best shot!" He yelled

Alakay pounced at Koda and Koda ended up flying and hitting a tree. He was dead. They got Rafiki to examine him but, he was gone.

"Why did you kill your brother?" Kiara roared

"I didn't mean to! We were playing!" He roared back

"You don't play at your age!" She yelled

"Well I did!" He growled

"Don't you think you'll be the new king of the pride either! Kefira will be the queen!" Kiara looked at Kefira

"Me? Really?" Kefira cheered

"Now's your chance. Go tell him." Kiara said, "We'll get a grave dug. And you'll be the ONLY one digging it!"

"Pft, of course." Alakay sighed

"Kiburi!" Kefira yelled

"Huh?" He asked

"I'm the new Queen!" She yelled

"How?"

"Alakay killed Koda…" She said

"Really? Koda was a great friend…" He said

"Now, there's something I've got to ask you." She said

"Huh?" He asked

"Will you be my mate?" She said shyly

Kiburi was shocked and didn't know what to say.

"Yes?" She said

Kefira nuzzled him.

"You'll be a great King." She smiled

"I know." He laughed

**Sorry for the short chapter. I just didn't know what else to put in it lol. So please R&R!**

**~Anabelle101**


	18. An Evil Plan

At Kopa's place Amira was nursing her only two alive cubs.

"I'm so happy that two lived." Amira smiled

"Me too. What will we name them?" Kopa asked

"Well, one is a male and one is a female. The female will be Aina and the male will be Amani?" She asked

"Yes, but what do they mean?" He asked

"Aina is Kind, and Amani is Peace." She smiled

"Hm, so Aina and Amani. So cute." He smiled back

At Pride Rock, Vitani didn't know what to do. She wanted her cub to have a father but he didn't want anything to do with them anymore. She thought about her own pride.

"Kiara?" She asked

"Huh?" She asked back

"I want to start my own pride." She said

"No! Bad idea, you need someone to protect you and your cub." Kiara yelled

"No I don't. I can go off on my own." She said

"No, stay here. You want your cub to be around others to play with, right?" Kiara asked

"Kefira and Alakay are too old for that." She said

"Yeah, but he needs some fun." She laughed, "Let him go play with Sifa."

"Sure I guess." Vitani said

"Mom, I'm bored." Aslan yelled

"Go play with Sifa." She said

"Okay!" He yelled back

He was running to her and ended up not being able to stop and tackled her. Their noses where touching.

"I'm sorry." Aslan said shyly

"That's okay. It was fun and scary at the same time." She chuckled

"Yeah, that's right. Do you want to play hide and seek?" He asked

"Sure! I love hide and seek. Not it!" She yelled

"Not fair!" Aslan yelled

"Oh well. Let's play now!" Sifa yelled and went to hide

When she was hiding in the grass she heard something coming up behind her.

"Who-who's there?" She asked shaking

There was no answer.

"I asked, who's there?" She thundered

"You have a right to be afraid." A male lion laughed

"Leave me alone!" Sifa yelled

"Hahaha!" Yelled the lion and grabbed Sifa in his mouth and ran away

Aslan saw what was happening and ran after them.

"Give her back!" Aslan roared

Just then Alakay jumped out and attacked the lion. Causing him to drop Sifa, who ran towards Aslan.

"If you ever come near my cousin again!" Alakay yelled

"I'm not afraid of you, Pride Lander! I'm much older and stronger than you!" Yelled the lion

"Get out!" Alakay yelled which made the lion run away

"You two are lucky Kiara sent me to watch you. Sifa would be gone right now, maybe dead if I wasn't here!" He yelled

"I'm sorry. We weren't too far away." Aslan said

"I know, but do you know how your mothers would act if y'all were gone?" He asked

"They'd have a heart attack." Aslan said

"Exactly! So watch what you are doing. If you're playing, Aslan, you need to watch out for Sifa. She's weak." He whispered to Aslan

"Haha, yep." Aslan laughed

"What?" Sifa asked

"Nothing!" They both yelled

Sifa rolled her eyes and went back to her mother. Alakay and Aslan went to the cave.

"So, anything happen?" Kiara asked

"A male came after Sifa. Almost had her but I got her back." Alakay said

"Oh, well, she's lucky!" Kiara said

"Yep, and I think Aslan likes Sifa." He laughed

"Oh really?" She laughed looking at Aslan

"No I don't!" He growled back

"Just admit it. You like her." Alakay said

"No! I don't!" He yelled

"Sure." Alakay laughed

"Leave me alone!" Aslan said running to his mother

"He likes her." Kiara chuckled

Later, in the Shadow lands, the male lion was returning to his den.

"So, Kifo, didn't get anything today?" Asked a lioness

"No, well yes. But a lion took it from me." Kifo said

"What did you catch?" She asked

"A cub." He said

"Dang, we could have made her the queen and train her." She said

"And torture her." Kifo laughed

"Yes, tomorrow. We go back there and take her back!" Yelled the lioness

"Of course!" Kifo yelled


	19. Sifa's Capture

At Pride Rock the next day Aslan and Sifa decided to start playing hide and seek.

"I'll hide again since last time so stupid lion came after me." Sifa laughed

"Haha, okay." Aslan laughed back

Sifa went and hid behind a tree.

"Haha, this will be easier than yesterday!" Kifo chuckled to himself

He ran up quietly and grabbed Sifa by the scruff.

"Aslan! Help me!" Sifa screamed

"Huh?" He said to himself and saw her being taken away, "Give her back!"

He started running towards Kifo and scratched his leg which made him crash to the ground and drop Sifa.

"You dumb cub!" Kifo yelled

"Get out of here!" Aslan yelled

"Haha, I can kill you very easily." Kifo yelled and ran at Aslan

Aslan jumped up and scratched Kifo's eye, leaving the scar that Scar and Kovu had.

Alakay went to see what the commotion was. He saw Kifo, which happened to look like Kovu, but a little different. Also he saw the scar.

"Dad?" Alakay asked

"Why, if it isn't the little lion who ran me off yesterday." Kifo laughed

"Oh, you again? I told you to leave the cubs alone!" Alakay yelled

"I'm not afraid of you!" Kifo laughed

"Oh, is that so?" Alakay asked jumping up and knocking Kifo down

"Leave!" Alakay roared

"Okay, but as long as I get what I want!" Kifo roared

Then, he grabbed Sifa very quickly and started running. Alakay went after him but he wasn't quick enough. He turned back to Pride Rock.

"Where's Sifa?" Aslan asked

"Aslan, I couldn't catch up with him." He said

"No! We can't let him take her!" He yelled back

"Aslan! There's no hope! She's gone! Let it go!" Alakay roared

"No!" Aslan roared running to Lyra, Sifa's mother

"Lyra!" Aslan yelled

"What's wrong?" She asked

"Sifa was cubnapped!" Aslan screamed

"What? Who took her?" She asked

"Some lion that threatened her yesterday!" He said

"Oh no! We have to go find her!" She screamed

Meanwhile Alakay was going to Kiara ashamed of what he did.

"What's wrong?" Kiara asked

"It's all my fault." Alakay started crying

"What?" She asked

"Sifa's gone." He kept crying

"How?" Kiara panicked

"I'm too slow." He said

"We can go get her then." Kiara suggested

"No, she's gone." Alakay roared

"But there's still a fifty percent chance she's out there. Right?" Kiara asked

"Perhaps." Alakay slumped

At the Shadow Lands Sifa was being brought to her new home.

"Let me go!" Sifa screamed

"Haha! You think it's that easy?" Kifo chuckled

Sifa scratched Kifo's cheek and he growled. He took his paw and slammed it into her, she was unconscious.

"So, Kifo, what will we do with her?" Asked the lioness

"You will train her, she will forget her old home once she gets older, and once she's old enough, she'll become my mate!" Kifo roared

"Good idea." The lioness said sadly

She wanted to be Kifo's mate.

Over at Kopa and Amira's "Pride" the two cubs were nursing.

"Kopa?" Amira asked

"Huh?" He asked

"Do you miss your family?" Amira asked

"No." He said

"Tell the truth." She declared

"Well, okay, yes, I do." Kopa said

"Then why don't you make up with them and we can all live there? It's not safe for our cubs out here." Amira said

"No, Kiara exiled me." Kopa said

"She can't, only Kovu could, and he was dead." She said

Kopa gasped, "Really?" Kopa screamed

"Yes." She said

"Alright, you go tell them you would like to join the pride." Kopa said

"Okay." She said as she started off.


	20. Sifa's New Life

When Amira reached Pride Rock, Kiburi charged at her and knocked her down. He was ready to go for the neck but Kefira stopped him.

"Stop that!" Kefira yelled, "Why are you here?"

"I ask to join your Pride." Amira stated

"You were banished, along with Kopa." She growled

"I have left Kopa." She lied

"This is not my job, it's my mother's." Kefira said

"I don't trust her!" Kiara roared, "It's your fault Kovu is dead!"

"How is it mine? I had nothing to do with what happened!" Amira roared

"You made Vitani angry which triggered Kovu!" Kiara yelled

"It's not my fault! It was Kopa's idea!" Amira yelled back

"I don't care! Now leave! Or you'll be sorry." Kiara whispered

"Or what?" She scoffed

"Your cubs will be taken!" Kiara growled

Amira ran away.

Meanwhile, Kifo was trying to train Sifa, and every mistake she made, she was beaten.

"Try harder!" Kifo roared

"I'm sorry Mr. Lion!" Sifa screamed

"That's enough for the night. Go to your den!" Kifo yelled

"Yes sir!" Sifa yelped

Later during the night, Sifa had a plan. She was going to run back home! So she got up and crept away from the den. Soon, she made it to the grass where a lioness stood.

"Uh" Sifa said

"Where do you think you're going?" The lioness yelled

"To get water." Sifa lied

"I know exactly what you're doing!" She yelled

"I'm sorry!" Sifa squealed, "Don't hurt me!"

"I'm not going to hurt you, I'm going to help you." She said

"Huh?" Sifa was surprised

"I don't want you to end up like me." She said

"Mr. Lion stole you from your home?" Sifa asked

"Okay, look kid, his name is Kifo, and yes. He took me away." A tear formed in her eye

"Oh, I'm so sorry; may I ask you your name?" Sifa asked

"Yes, they call me Pola, but my real name is Tamu. I remember it in the back of my head. I was the name my mother gave me." Tamu said

"Oh, did Kifo kill your family?" Sifa asked

"Yes, he killed my mother, my sister, my two brothers, and my father." Tamu sniffled

"I'm sorry to ask you so many questions." Sifa said

"It's okay. It's the past." She said

"Hakuna Matata?" Sifa asked

"What?" Tamu asked

"It means no worries. It was something my mom's friend's father was taught when he ran away." Sifa said

"Ran away?" Tamu asked

"Yes, he ran away thinking he killed his father when actually his uncle killed him. He returned later though." She said

"Hm, interesting. Simba?" Tamu asked

"Yes, how do you know?" Sifa asked

"Long story." Tamu said

"What are you two doing?" Kifo roared

"Um, I caught her sneaking out!" Tamu roared and slashed Sifa's leg

Sifa squealed.

"Haha, bring her back when you're done." Kifo chuckled

"Why did you do that?" Sifa cried

"I'm sorry, but we both would've been killed if I didn't." Tamu said


	21. Sifa's Encounter

At Pride Rock Vitani was fretting.

"Kiara?" Vitani asked

"What?"

"I miss Kopa." She cried

"Me too, but he's got a new life though." Kiara said

"I should've never trusted him!" Vitani roared

"I know, Tani, I know." Kiara said trying to calm her down

At Kopa's place Aina and Amani were playing.

"Twag youw it" Aina yelled

"No, your it!" Amani yelled

They had a great time growing up!

2 years later…

"Nice, very nice!" Kifo roared, "What will you do?"

"I will go to the Pride Lands, kill the Royal Family, and take my place as Queen!" Sifa roared

"Hahaha! Now go!" Kifo yelled

Just as she got close to the border Tamu stopped her.

"Wait! Sifa, you don't know what you're doing!" Tamu yelled

"Yes I do, I'm doing as I was trained." Sifa said

"Sifa, you don't know who you're going to hurt!" Tamu yelled

"I don't care about these people! They killed my family!" Sifa yelled

"No! You've been lied to your whole life!" Tamu admitted

"What? You're lying!" Sifa roared

"No! Your family lives there!" Tamu roared but Sifa was already gone

"Haha, so, you decided to tell her? After I told you not to?" Kifo chuckled

Suddenly 10s of lionesses came out of the grass and were walking towards Tamu.

"No! Wait! Stop!" Tamu screamed

She was gone.

Sifa got to Pride Rock, she was ready to get Aslan.

"Here kitty kitty kitty." Sifa chuckled

"Huh?" Aslan looked around

Sifa showed herself.

"Ready to die?" Sifa asked

"What?" He roared

Vitani came out to see them fighting. Lyra came out to and noticed that it was Sifa.

"Sifa!" Lyra roared

Sifa stopped fighting and looked around.

"Sifa?" Aslan asked

"Who are you?" She asked

"It's me, Aslan." He smiled

"Aslan? I don't know any Aslan." Sifa said

"I was your best friend." He scoffed

"Uh, I don't know you." She said

"Sifa! Where have you been?" Lyra asked

"I don't know you." She said

"I'm your mother!" Lyra growled

"My mother is dead, so are my father and brother." Sifa said

"No, are you brain washed?" Lyra asked

Sifa tried to think.

"Uh, I don't know. I don't know what's true." Sifa yelled

"Sifa, who were you taken by?" Lyra asked

"His name is Kifo and my future mate." She said

"Kifo is the one who I got in a fight with whenever she was taken that first time." Alakay said

"He must have taken her away and brain washed her!" Lyra exclaimed

"I think I remember!" Sifa roared

**Short chapter, I know. Anyways, will Sifa recover her memory? Poor Tamu… **

**Please R&R!**

**~Anabelle101**


	22. Sifa's Back Home The End

Sifa remembered her home.

"Yes! I remember having somebody to always play with and having a comfy den." She said

"Yes, that was me." Aslan smiled

"Sifa, show us who took you." Kiara demanded

"Okay." She said leading them, "But we need somebody strong. There are tons of lionesses and Kifo, a big muscular lion."

"Okay, I'll do it." Alakay said

"Me too." Aslan agreed

"Alright, let's move!" Vitani roared

Most of the Pride went but Kefira and Silva. Kiburi went too.

While they were walking along a path, Sifa saw blood.

"Hold on." She told them, "I see blood."

"I'll go see." Kiburi said walking to the blood

"Oh, it's just a lioness. Poor thing. It looks like many got her." Kiburi said

"Let me see." Sifa said

She walked over to Kiburi and saw the dead lioness. She realized who it was and started crying.

"Oh no! Who did this!" Sifa cried

"Who is that?" Lyra asked

"She watched over me when I was a cub." Sifa sniffled

"Oh, we need to go find who took you." Kiara demanded

"No! The forces are too strong! We have to turn back!" Aslan demanded

"I agree with Aslan." Kiburi and Alakay agreed

"Okay, but we need to take her and bury her." Sifa cried

"Alright." Vitani said

Everything was at peace in the Pride Lands for the next few months. Kopa and Amira were happy too. But will Kifo return for his mate, Sifa? Also, Kefira and Kiburi stepped up, as new King and Queen of the Pride Lands.

THE END!

**So, that's the end of the story, I will start my new one called, The Lion King 4: Kefira and Kiburi's Pride, soon.**

**Please R&R!**

**~Anabelle101 **


End file.
